OM/Semana 0: ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!
Desde el plató (el plató es donde se hacen los programas) Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡Ahora sí, vamos a comenzar! Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¿Cómo? ¿Que no sabeis de qué va esto? Os explico. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Un grupo de concursantes tendrá que convivir COMPLETAMENTE AISLADOS de lo que sucede a su alrededor en UNA CASA de un lugar remoto. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Cada semana los concursantes votarán a los compañeros con los que se lleven peor... Los que más votos tengan estarán ``nominados´´ y todos los lectores tendreis la oportunidad de votar al que menos os guste. El que más votos reciba, se va... Así hasta que uno quede. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Obviamente, si esto fuera así la historia quedaría muy aburrida... Así que yo me encargaré de darle toques de emoción y diversión... Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Yo soy Rojo, y soy el presentador del programa. ¡Ya basta de presentaciones porque los primeros concursantes están llegando a la casa! Aplausos pregrabados Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Pene En la casa, se abre la puerta y pasan dos concursantes, que llegan a un pasillo con dos puertas. Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png ¿Y esto qué es? ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Archivo:Maya_DP_by_Snivy1123.png Hagamos el amor No sé, supongo que sentarnos y esperar... De vuelta en el plató Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡Pues esto son los dos primeros concursantes! Son follamigos novios desde hace año y medio. Él se llama Akira y ella es Kira y vienen de muy lejos. Veamos su vídeo de presentación: Escritor: Un apunte. Las frases en negrita las dice el narrador, y las frases un cursiva son frases dichas en vídeos. Si está en negrita y cursiva, es un narrador que narra la escena que sucede en un vídeo. Ahora sí, veamos su vídeo de presentación: Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png ¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Akira! Archivo:Maya_DP_by_Snivy1123.png ¡Yo soy Kira y somos follamigos novios! Se besan y se cogen de la mano Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Nos queremos mucho y hemos decidido entrar a OM juntos para demostrarles a todos nuestro amor sucio y asqueroso Archivo:Maya_DP_by_Snivy1123.png Y ganar la pasta del premio. Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Me gusta pasear, follar, cantar, follar, bailar, follar, leer, follar y observar caracoles follar Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png A mí me gusta comer, follar, dormir, follar, ver la tele, follar y escuchar música follar Fin del repugnante vídeo follemos. De vuelta en el plató. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Ya nos han quedado claras sus aficiones que son las mismas que las mías... Ahora conectamos en directo con la casa. En el pasillo, la TV se enciende y pueden ver a Rojo... Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡Hola chicos! Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Al fin jodeer! Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Es Rojooooooooooooo! Mi ídolooo!! Lo amoooooo!! -se pega a la TV- Bésame Rojo bésame!! Akira se aleja de Kira disimuladamente. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Haya calma, haya calma... A ver chicos estad atentos a lo que os voy a decir... Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! BESAMEEE!! Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Bueno, mejor vamos a esperar a que Kira se relaje y os cuento una cosa, ¿vale? Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png Vuelve pronto querido! Fin de la conexión. Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Kira qué coño has hecho... Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png ¡Es mi ídolo! -se abraza a Akira- Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png WTF!! De vuelta en el plató Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡Hay 2 concursantes más llegando a la casa! ¡Vamos a publicidad y les conocemos después de un breve anuncio! Anuncio ¡Balones Ramos, los mejores balones al mejor precio! Sergio Ramos: ¡Mira cómo vuelan! Ramos le pegó una patada y el balón llegó hasta las Maldivas. Sergio Ramos: ¡Y puedo hacerlo mejor! ¡Recuerda, Balones Ramos al asequible precio de 300 euros! -por favor no usarse como arma de destrucción-''' '''Fin del anuncio Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Vaya mierda de anuncio se ve que el escritor estaba falto de ideas . ¡Bueno bueno bueno llega una nueva concursante a la casa! En la casa, se ve un jardín y se abre una puerta por la que aparece la nueva concursante Archivo:Ami_umine_sprite.png ¿Hola, hay alguien? Camina hacia el interior de la casa y se sienta en un enorme sofá del salón. Archivo:Ami_umine_sprite.png A hacerse dedillos esperar se ha dicho... De vuelta en el plató Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Se llama Ami y viene al concurso a disfrutar la experiencia y a ganar. ¡Veamos su vídeo de presentacion! Archivo:Ami_umine_sprite.png Mi nombre es Ami y no me gusta follar me encantaría poder ganar OM para demostrar que yo puedo. Archivo:Ami_umine_sprite.png También quiero vivir la experiencia y conocer gente Archivo:Ami_umine_sprite.png Quiero ser famosa Archivo:Ami_umine_sprite.png No tengo novio y me gustaría conocer a alguien... Archivo:Ami_umine_sprite.png ¿Quieres conocerme? Fin del cursi vídeo Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Durante el vídeo a entrado un nuevo concursante a la casa otro estúpido que no entiende lo que es el ORDEN . ¡Veamosle! En la casa Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png ¿Hay alguien? No obtiene respuesta. Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png ¿¿¿HAAAAAAAAAAAAY ALGUIEEEEEEEEN? No obtiene respuesta. Exploró toda la casa y no encontró a nadie... Se sentó en un sofá del jardín y puso los pies sobre un cojín Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png Ya entrará alguien -bosteza-. De vuelta en el plató Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Seguro que ahora todos están desconcertados... Bien, creo que es hora de que les cuente toda la verdad. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Pero solo al público. ¡Ningún concursante sabe esto que les voy a contar! Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Abran bien sus ojos porque les vamos a explicar todo. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png No hay solo una casa... Hay dos. Una al lado de la otra. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Todos los concursantes han entrado pensando que solo había una. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Kurt y Ami están en dos casas diferentes, y Kira y Akira están en el pasillo que hay entre las dos casas. Todos están esperando a que les diga algo. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Obviamente, las puertas del pasillo están cerradas. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Pero a quien mierda de le pueden ocurrir estos lios Me encanta! -risa falsa- Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Ahora relean lo que les he dicho porque seguro que no entendieron una mierda. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Y seguimos con... Espera, ¡se me olvidaba! ¡Veamos el vídeo de presentación de Kurt! Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png Mi nombre es Kulo Usurpado Recientemente Tocado Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png Y quiero follar con Taylor Momsem '' ''Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png Mi culo es bonito '' ''Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png Amo las bombillas '' ''Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png Toco los cojines '' ''Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png Adoro los tachados Fin del vídeo Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Conectamos en directo con Kira y Akira que siguen en el pasillo. Aparece Rojo de nuevo en la pantalla de la TV. Akira le tapa la boca a Kira Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Rápido chicos, y no lo voy a repetir. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Teneis UN MINUTO para despedios. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Tras el minuto Akira debe entrar en la puerta de la izquierda Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Y Kira en la de la derecha. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png NO PODEIS CONTAR NADA A NADIE, ni que sois novios, ni que habeis estado aquí, nada... Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Puede que no os veais en mucho tiempo. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡El tiempo empieza ya! Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Te quiero te quiero te quiero Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png Y yo y yo y yo 50 Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Confio en ti Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png Y yo en ti 40 Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Seguro que nos vemos pronto Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png Eso espero 30 Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Pásatelo muy bien Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png Haz tú lo mismo 20 Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Prometo que voy a serte fiel Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png Yo también te lo prometo 10 Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Adios... Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png Hasta pronto... 0. Cada uno entró en una puerta. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡Rápidamente conectamos con la casa en la que está Ami! En la casa, la misma puerta por la que entró Ami volvió a abrirse y entró Akira. Fue al salón y encontró a Ami Archivo:Ami_umine_sprite.png ¡Al fin alguien! ¡Encantada! Ami miró de arriba a abajo a Akira. Hicieron las presentaciones, y se sentaron, para volver a levantarse segundos después porque había entrado otra concursante en la casa. Archivo:New_Sprite_Girl_By_Fabian.png ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Eve! Se saludaron y se sentaron, donde empezaron a hablar de su vida. Akira no dijo nada de lo que había pasado en el pasillo. Le preguntaron si tenía novia y lo negó. Mientras, en el plató... Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Akira está manteniendo su secreto muy bien... ¡Vamos a publicidad y a la vuelta conocemos el vídeo de presentación de Eve! Anuncio Pelucas Poloco Las mejores pelucas del mundo entero Tenemos pelucas para la cabeza, el pene... ¡Siéntete un gorila con las Pelucas Poloco! Fin del anuncio Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Ouh compraré una de esas para mi melena penal. Mientras llamo al número vean el vídeo de presentación de Eve: Archivo:New_Sprite_Girl_By_Fabian.png Hola, me llamo Eve Archivo:New_Sprite_Girl_By_Fabian.png Y me da palo presentarme Archivo:New_Sprite_Girl_By_Fabian.png Adios. Fin del vídeo Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Grandioso... Atención Kira está entrando en la casa en la que está Kurt. ¡Veamos qué bienvenida le da! En la casa en la que está Kurt, Kira entró por la puerta y encontró a Kurt en un sofá en el jardín. Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png ¡Hola! Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png ¡Hola! Soy... Sin tiempo para más presentaciones, otro chico entró en la casa. Archivo:Coke sprite.png ¡Hola! Archivo:Maya DP by Snivy1123.png ¡Hola a los dos! ¡Soy Kira! Archivo:Kurt Sprite.png ¡Yo me llamo Kurt! ¡Encantado! Archivo:Coke sprite.png Yo soy Gio, es un placer conoceros. Siguieron presentándose durante algunos minutos. Kira también negó tener novio, al igual que Akira. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png La pareja lo está haciendo muy bien, veamos si pueden mantener su secreto. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Les haré un resumen de lo que llevamos hasta ahora. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png En una casa están Akira, Ami y Eve Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png En la otra están Kira (novia de Akira), Kurt y Gio. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Con todo esto claro, veamos la presentación de Gio: Archivo:Coke sprite.png Hola a todos, mi nombre es Gio. Archivo:Coke sprite.png Participo en OM porque quiero ganar, conocer gente y pasarlo bien Archivo:Coke sprite.png Os aseguro que conseguiré que lo paseis bien. Archivo:Coke sprite.png Y me gustaría enamorarme de alguien... Archivo:Coke sprite.png ¡Gio for president! Fin del patético vídeo Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png -.- Bien. Todos atentos porque este es otro momento clave de esta gala. ¡Hay dos nuevos concursantes en el pasillo en el que antes estaban Akira y Kira! En el pasillo... Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Hola... Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png Hola. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Encantado, soy Shadow. Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png Yo soy Zoe. ¿Te han dicho dónde tenemos que ir? Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png No sé nada... Esperemos aquí. Se encendió la TV del pasillo y apareció Rojo en ella. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Hola, chicos. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Vais a tener una misión clave en la primera semana. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Pero os la cuento en un ratito. Esperadme... Fin de la conexión, de vuelta al plató... Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡A diferencia de Akira y Kira, Shadow y Zoe no se conocen de nada y van a desempeñar un papel fundamental! Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Antes de que todos sepan cuál será su secreto veamos sus vídeos de presentación. Ahí va el de Shadow: Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Hola, me llamo Shadow y me encantan este tipo de concursos. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Siempre he soñado en aparecer en uno de ellos Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Y al final he tenido la oportunidad de participar. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Así que le pido al público... Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png ...que me voten como ganador. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png ¡Gracias! Fin del vídeo Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Ahora, el de Zoe: Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png Hola, soy Zoe Minami y me encantaría participar en OM Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png He venido a divertirme y a ganar Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png No quiero conocer a ningún chico y mantener una relación con él Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png Porque ya tengo un novio fuera del programa. Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png Y le quiero muchísimo Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png ¡Vótame para ganar! Fin del vídeo Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Haré esperar un poco más a Zoe y Shadow. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡Faltan 2 concursantes más! ¡Conectamos en directo con la emisión de una cámara oculta que hay en un taxi dirección a la casa! En el taxi, había una chica en el asiento de atrás y una taxista que la guiaba hasta la casa doble... Archivo:Anabel2.png Seguro que están todos ahí menos yo... ¿No puede ir más rápido, señora taxista? Archivo:Entrenadora_Guay_DP.png Tranquila, llegará a tiempo... Archivo:Anabel2.png ¡Usted quiere cobrarme más! Archivo:Entrenadora_Guay_DP.png No es cierto. ¿De verdad quiere ir más rápido? Archivo:Anabel2.png ¡SÍ! Archivo:Entrenadora_Guay_DP.png Usted lo ha querido... La taxista aceleró, adelantó coches zigzageando, saltó sobre ríos, esquivó árboles hasta llegar a las puertas de la casa. Archivo:Anabel2.png Buuurgh...!! La ocupante bajó del taxi y pagó. Después, entró en la casa en la que estaban Akira, Ami y Eve. Mientras, la taxista dio media vuelta y bajó las montañas. La chica entró en la casa, y encontró a Akira, Ami y Eve e los sofás del jardín Archivo:Anabel2.png ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Rachel! Rachel se sentó junto a ellos, y pasaron un buen rato presentándose. En el plató, de nuevo... Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡Todos atentos porque un equipo de nuestro programa está siguiendo a la taxista por la gran actuación que ha hecho! No aseguramos que vaya a aceptar nuestra invitación de entrar al concurso, pero en caso de que lo haga entrará la próxima semana y grabará durante esta semana su vídeo de presentación. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Y a todo esto, ha entrado una nueva concursante. ¡Rachel! ¡Conozcámosla en su vídeo de presentación!: Archivo:Anabel2.png Hola, soy Rachel Archivo:Anabel2.png Y estoy desesperada por conseguir un novio '' ''Archivo:Anabel2.png No sé por qué gasto mi tiempo entrando a OM Archivo:Anabel2.png Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer Archivo:Anabel2.png Aunque no estaría mal ganar... quiero todo el puto dinero '' ''Archivo:Anabel2.png Aunque si no gano, lo importante es la experiencia eso dicen los perdedores '' '''Fin del vídeo' Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Pues ya conocemos a todos los concursantes... Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Ahora es hora de resolver temas pendientes... Conectamos con el pasillo. En el pasillo, Shadow y Zoe seguían charlando y preguntándose qué hacían ahí. Volvió a aparecer Rojo en la TV Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Hola chicos, ¿me echabais de menos? Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png No Sí Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png No Sí Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Ahora sí, muy atentos a lo que os voy a decir... Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¿Veis las dos puertas? Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Sí... Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Hay dos casas. Una por cada puerta. Shadow y Zoe no pudieron reprimir su cara de sorpresa. Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png ¿Cómo? Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png En la de la izquierda hay un chico y 3 chicas. En la de la derecha hay una chica y dos chicos. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Shadow, tu debes entrar en la puerta de la derecha, en la que solo hay una chica. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Zoe, tu debes ir a la izquierda, en la que solo hay un chico. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png El chico y la chica son novios y tienen que ocultarlo. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Si alguien les descubre, estarán nominados. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Vosotros vais a ser sus cómplices. Shadow y Zoe se miraron, extrañados Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Teneis que intentar que no les descubran... Si les descubren, saldrán ellos dos nominados y vosotros dos TAMBIÉN. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Eso está hecho. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Pero no podeis decirle a Akira y a Kira que sabeis su secreto. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Solo debeis actuar como cómplices, pero que no parezca que lo sabeis. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Porque si Akira y Kira descubren que sabeis SU secreto, vosotros dos sois los nominados. Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png Nosotros podemos. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Una última cosa. Sois dos casas, y las dos casas no se comunican. Por tanto, para perder, deberían descubrir vuestro secreto los habitantes de las dos casas. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Por ejemplo, si las chicas descubren a Akira pero los chicos no descubren a Kira, nadie sale nominado. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Pero vosotros no sabeis lo que le está pasando al otro en la otra casa, así que no jugueis con fuego. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Hora de las despedidas. Cada uno a la puerta que le dije, ¡ya! Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png ¡Suerte! Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png ¡Igualmente! ¡Hasta pronto! Cada uno entró a la puerta que le dijeron. Shadow fue recibido como uno más, mientras que todos seguían sentados en el jardín Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Y mientras tanto, Zoe entró en la casa de las chicas y Akira Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png ¡Hola a todas! ¡Hola Akira! Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Hola... Ehm... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png pillada Mmm... Nada, oi gritarlo ahí fuera... Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Aaahm... Encantado. En el plató habian contenido la respiración porque pensaban que Akira iba a descubrir a Zoe. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡Wow! ¡Ha estado muy cerca! Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png Pues con esto nos marchamos. Ha sido un placer estrenar OM con ustedes. Archivo:Rojo OCPA.png ¡Hasta la próxima semana! Les dejo con un vídeo de lo que podremos ver para la próxima semana. ¡Son momentos salteados! Y si ves una interrogación, es que quiero ocultar el personaje que lo dice. ¡Os veo! ¡No me falleis! Y en el próximo capítulo... Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Acércate más, acércate más (8) Archivo:Maya_DP_by_Snivy1123.png Dale, dale (8) Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Rachel, ¿crees que me he pasado bailando? Archivo:Maya_DP_by_Snivy1123.png Joder, no debería haber hecho lo que he hecho -llora- Qué pensaría Akira de mí si me viera... Archivo:----------.png Creo que hay otra casa, y que ahí está la novia de Akira. Archivo:----------.png Es imposible que seamos tan pocos aquí Archivo:----------.png Qué va tía, olvídate de eso... Archivo:Entrenadora_Guay_DP.png ¿Por qué hay cámaras en la puerta de mi casa? Archivo:PDTFS Camara.png Tranquila. Solo respóndeme a una pregunta. Archivo:PDTFS Camara.png ¿Te gustaría ser la nueva concursante de OM? Archivo:Entrenadora_Guay_DP.png ...